


The Heavyweight

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch try to help a down-and-out-boxer who refuses to throw a fight.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Heavyweight


    THE HEAVYWEIGHT
    
    Season 3, Episode 14
    
    Original Airdate: January 14, 1978
    
    Story by: Warren Borisoff
    Teleplay by: Robert E. Swanson
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Earl Bellamy
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch try to help a down-and-out-boxer who refuses to throw a fight. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Gary Lockwood ... Jimmy Spenser

Shaka Cumbuka ... Booker Wayne

Bernard Behrens ... Haley Gavin

Susan Buckner ... Sharon Carstairs

J.R. Miller ... Stevie Spenser

Whitman Mayo ... Jeeter

Laurel Adams ... Lillian Spenser

Darryl B. Smith ... Berl

Layne Britton ... Jake

Al Silvani ... Referee

Bob Minor ... Cruiser
    
    
    **Exterior – Night –** **Olympic Sports Arena**
    
    SPENSER: Hey, Jake.
    
    JAKE: Still here, huh, Spense? Everybody else has gone home.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, just stretching out the hours a bit. I need all the overtime I can get. Hey, why aren't you sleeping in your car? You're gonna catch cold out here.
    
    JAKE: Good idea.
    
    
    **Interior – Night - Olympic Sports Arena**
    
    GAVIN: Get the invoice.
    
    BERL: Yes, Mr. Gavin. A cop?
    
    GAVIN: Get him out of here.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    
    
    STARSKY: You should've seen this chick I was with last night.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Flies LA to Honolulu,
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    STARSKY: She don't even need a plane. I'm telling you, Hutch, she's an angel. I think I'm in love.
    
    STARSKY: Ahh!
    
    HUTCH: You ought to try sleeping.
    
    STARSKY: Just put it down there.
    
    HUTCH: Right. You know, if you're gonna hoot with the owls all night, you gotta be up to soar with the eagles in the morning.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, this turkey's wings are worn down to stubs.
    
    DOBEY: I just left Burglary.
    
    STARSKY: Welcome back.
    
    DOBEY: Theft of goods in the warehouse district is running into millions. They think Haley Gavin's behind it.
    
    HUTCH: Gavin? Shipping, warehousing, trucking? Got himself kicked out of the unions? Thinks of himself as a sportsman?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, he did that waltz routine with the Senate anti-crime sub-committee.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that's a Burglary Division problem.
    
    DOBEY: Not any more. Detective Frank Marchetti. He was working undercover down there, and they found his body this morning. He was married and had two kids.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – The Docks**
    
    SPENSER: Hey, take five. I'm gonna get some water.
    
    HUTCH: All right.
    
    STARSKY: Well… You got any idea what this is doing to my love life?
    
    HUTCH: It's making your body firm and irresistible.
    
    STARSKY: Last night, I had Sharon over for a candlelight dinner.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Nice bottle of Beaujolais wine, soft music. You know what happened?
    
    HUTCH: Food poisoning.
    
    STARSKY: I fell asleep on the couch.
    
    BERL: Why don't you fellas break for the afternoon. We'll finish the job.
    
    CRUISER: We're old hands at this. 
    
    STARSKY: You must be three angels of mercy. I was just telling my partner how sore my back was.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, but we don't need any help, do we? We've almost got this thing half-loaded as it is.
    
    WORKER 3: That's the idea, pal. Just think of all the trouble you saved us.
    
    STARSKY: Why don't we all work together, hmm? You know, the happy brotherhood of labor. Happy hands, busy feet.
    
    WORKER 3: Take a hike.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I don't know, I kind of like it around here. Don't you like it here?
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's not exactly Palm Springs, but it'll do.
    
    BERL: Didn't you new guys get the word?
    
    HUTCH: What's that? 
    
    STARSKY: What word?
    
    BERL: We work wherever we wanna work. 
    
    CRUISER: And whenever we want to.
    
    SPENSER: Hey, just leave them alone, huh? They're working with me.
    
    BERL: Hey, I didn't know you were working here, Spense.
    
    SPENSER: Well, I am, huh? We're gonna finish up. 
    
    BERL: See you around.
    
    CRUISER: Take care, Spense, huh?
    
    HUTCH: You got some pretty nice moves there. Ever do any fight...? Spense. Jimmy Spenser.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, that's me.
    
    STARSKY: Jimmy Spense?
    
    SPENSER: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, I saw you fight down at the sports arena.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, yeah, I been around a while. You know, nothing big lately, but I got a nice warm-up tonight.
    
    STARSKY: Sure. 
    
    HUTCH: No wonder these guys give you some room.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, I appreciate that. I wasn't about to go a round with those turkeys.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, just forget it, huh?  Listen, listen. I'm just saving my pay check, huh? Come here, I gotta tell you something. See these two guys, this Berl and Cruiser? I'd steer clear of them. They work for a guy named Gavin. They play real rough.
    
    HUTCH: How rough?
    
    SPENSER: Well, just take my advice. Keep your mouth shut, mind your own business, everything'll be fine. Let's go.
    
    
    
    **Interior – Day – The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Spense, didn't you take Billy Coyle at the Garden about six years ago?
    
    JEETER: Eighth-round knockout. The kid was really something. 'Cause he was fighting middleweight then.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, a few thousand beers ago.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, you were really up there, weren't you? There was some talk about a title fight or something.
    
    JEETER: Ranked number three. They said he was another Tony Zale. And the kid's still got a lot of good fighting left in him.
    
    SPENSER: Get my number-one fan club, huh? He's the only guy I know who still calls me "kid."
    
    STARSKY: You two been together a long time?
    
    JEETER: Ever since I seen him lay three guys out on the loading dock twelve years ago. Pro written all over him. Like I said to Gavin...
    
    HUTCH: Gavin? Haley Gavin? What's he got to do with Spense?
    
    JEETER: Uh… He's... He's sort of Spense's angel. You know, he, uh, keeps him working in-between fights and helps get him a match or two  every now and then.
    
    STARSKY: I heard a lot of stories about Gavin. Is it true that he's, uh, in with the mob?
    
    JEETER: Nah. Hey, uh, Look, we can't be sitting around here sucking up beer all day. We gotta get down to the gym and work the heavy bag.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, let's go. See you guys tonight.
    
    HUTCH: Your fight? 
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: I wouldn't miss it.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, he's a nice guy. But in my day, I didn't train on beer.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, you never fought.
    
    HUGGY: Golden Gloves. Think I was born with my nose this way?
    
    STARSKY: Nah. Your mother would've refused delivery.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Olympic Sports Arena**
    
    STARSKY: Go!
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Locker Room**
    
    JEETER: Now, listen. Now, this Wayne kid is tough, but you can get over his left lead. All right? A body combination, then over. You got it?
    
    SPENSER: I got it. I'm into it.
    
    JEETER: All right. And Look out for his right. And don't box him, and don't let him wear you out.
    
    SPENSER: I got you. I remember, get to him early.
    
    JEETER: Right. All right.
    
    GAVIN: Hey, Spense, how are you feeling?
    
    SPENSER: I'm feeling great, Mr. Gavin. I'm feeling great!
    
    JEETER: The kid is really sharp, Mr. Gavin. He's gonna give Booker Wayne the course tonight.
    
    GAVIN: Listen, this Wayne kid's on the way up. The Eastern boys think he's got a shot at the title.
    
    JEETER: Well, after tonight, they'll be talking about Jimmy Spenser for a title shot, eh?
    
    GAVIN: Now, Look, Spense, there's been a lot of money put down on this fight. And a lot of it's mine.
    
    SPENSER: I won't let you down, Mr Gavin.
    
    GAVIN: You don't understand. We don't want Booker Wayne to lose tonight. Now, you let him work you over a couple of rounds, and go down in the third.
    
    SPENSER: Hey, come on, I could take this bum, you know.
    
    GAVIN: Of course you could, Spense, but that ain't the way it's gonna happen. I've given my associates certain assurances. Now, we're counting on you, Spense. Don't let us down. Don't do anything stupid. Maybe you'll win next time. The third round.
    I hold you responsible, Jeeter.
    
    
    SPENSER: I... I can take him. You know that I can take him.
    
    JEETER: No, no, no. No, no, no.
    
    SPENSER: I could've taken him. Come on, Jeeter, I could've taken him.
    
    
    **Interior – Night -** **Olympic Sports Arena**
    
    SPECTATOR: Come on! Come on!
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Spense! The left! The left!
    
    CARSTAIRS: Oh, this is so exciting! I've never seen a real-life prizefight.
    
    STARSKY: Watch Spense. Come on, keep your hands up! Keep your hands up! Keep your hands up! Whoa!
    
    HUTCH: Booker can take a punch.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Hey, what's the matter? Are you blind? He slipped!
    
    REFEREE: All right? All right, come on. Let's go.
    
    SPECTATOR: Come on, Jimmy! Go get him! Go get him! 
    
    STARSKY: All right, let's go. Keep your hands up! Keep your hands up!
    
    HUTCH: Punch, Spense!
    
    REFEREE: Whoa!
    
    STARSKY: It's okay, Spense. You're gonna be okay.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Oh! How terrific! Who won?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, shut up! 
    
    HUTCH: Hey!
    
    STARSKY: Keep your gloves up!  Keep them up!
    
    HUTCH: Come on, Spense!
    
    REFEREE: All right, all right. You all right there, kid?
    
    HUTCH: I think I'm gonna be sick. 
    
    STARSKY: Boy, Spense is getting killed.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Oh, that one's Spenser.
    
    JEETER: This is the third. Don't let him hurt you, kid. Just lay there a few seconds after the count.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Spense! 
    
    HUTCH: No. 
    
    STEVIE: Get up! Get up, Pop! Get up! Get up, Pop!
    
    REFEREE: One, two, three...
    
    STARSKY: Come on, get up! 
    
    CARSTAIRS: Get up! Get up! 
    
    STARSKY: Get up! 
    
    HUTCH: Get up!
    
    REFEREE: ...six, seven, eight, nine… Okay, let's go.
    
    STARSKY: All right! All right!
    
    STEVIE: That's it! 
    
    STEVIE: That's my dad!
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STEVIE: That's my pops!
    
    HUTCH: Spenser's your old man? 
    
    STEVIE: Yeah, ain't he terrific?
    
    HUTCH: Hey! 
    
    REFEREE: ...eight, nine, ten. You're out! Winner! 
    
    HUTCH: Champ, right here!
    
    REFEREE: Here's your fighter boy.
    
    PA ANNOUNCER: The winner by a knockout, Jimmy Spenser!
    
    JEETER: Spense, you really blew it.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Locker Room**
    
    JEETER: Do you know what you did?
    
    SPENSER: I did it, didn't I?
    
    JEETER: Were you...?
    
    SPENSER: Let me ask you something. Let me ask you something! Would you let your kid see you quit like that?
    
    JEETER: They're gonna be looking for you. You better get out of here- 
    
    SPENSER: I don't care.
    
    JEETER: -fast!
    
    STEVIE: Pop. 
    
    SPENSER: Hey, Stevie! 
    
    STEVIE: You got him, Pop.
    
    SPENSER: I was so excited when I saw you there. You know, you shouldn't have come. Your ma's gonna be mad at you.
    
    STARSKY: Congratulations, Champ. I thought he had you. But you came through when the chips were down. Say hello to Sharon.
    
    SPENSER: Sharon.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Hi.
     
    JEETER: Oh, please, everybody. Uh, Spenser's gotta get dressed. And then-
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, excuse me.
    
    JEETER: Can you please leave? Uh, you too, Stevie. Come on. Give him a break.
    
    HUTCH: You okay?
    
    SPENSER: Yeah. Look, I'm in kind of a hurry, huh? You guys do me a favor, take Stevie home. He'll tell you where.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, no trouble. You sure you're all right?
    
    SPENSER: Yeah. Look, I really appreciate you two guys stopping by. You mind your mom, huh?
    
    STEVIE: Okay.
    
    SPENSER: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: It was a good fight.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, thanks.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Bye.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Olympic Sports Arena**
    
    CARSTAIRS: This whole fighting trip really turns me on.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    CARSTAIRS: It's so animal.
    
    STARSKY: Speaking of which, uh… Hutch, will you drop Sharon and I off? I promised her I'd show her my Ventures collection.
    
    HUTCH: Starsk.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Did you notice that Spenser was in such a hurry to get out of here he didn't even bother taking a shower?
    
    STARSKY: Well, probably didn't have a date.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Uh, Sharon, excuse me. Would you mind taking Stevie home? I've got some business with Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Sharon is going to Honolulu in the morning.
    
    HUTCH: Have a nice trip.
    
    CARSTAIRS: You keep this up, and you'll be back in the bullpen before long.
    
    HUTCH: Goodnight, Stevie.
    
    STEVIE: Good night.
    
    HUTCH: I smell something back in there more than stale sweat. More like fear.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, well, I smell something right here. It's called frustration.
    
    HUTCH: Spenser's our best lead to Gavin. And he did stand up with us.
    
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Arena Locker Room**
    
    JEETER: For crying out loud, Spense, will you hurry up? These guys don't fool around.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, I'm hurrying.
    
    SPENSER: Hey, wait a minute, guys. Can't we talk this over?
    
    CRUISER: You should've taken the fall, Spense. Because now you're gonna take one for good.
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    CRUISER: Let's go!
    
    HUTCH: With love from the boys at work.
    
    STARSKY: Five'll get you ten one Haley Gavin was behind that.
    
    HUTCH: How you doing, champ?
    
    SPENSER: Some kind of night, huh?
    
    STARSKY: You mind telling us what that was all about?
    
    SPENSER: I don't know. It was just a misunderstanding, I guess.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come off it, Spense. Gavin just knocked your head. We can help.
    
    SPENSER: You can help? I got you.
    
    STARSKY: Now, we think Gavin had something to do with the murder of a cop. Maybe you can help us.
    
    SPENSER: I didn't know that guy was a cop.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, he worked in the warehouse district undercover.
    
    SPENSER: Didn't know he was dead.
    
    STARSKY: What's that supposed to mean?
    
    SPENSER: Okay, Look, you guys are real handy. I mean, you're real good with what you do. And I appreciate you helping me out. But I don't know nothing. Just leave me alone, okay? And I thank you.
    
    STARSKY: You're welcome. I don't remember you on the bill tonight.
    
    HUTCH: What happened tonight? Did the wrong guy win?
    
    JEETER: Hey, who are you guys?
    
    STARSKY: Let's just say we've got a vested interest.
    
    HUTCH: So, Spenser was supposed to play the dive routine, huh? Only, he didn't follow the script, right?
    
    JEETER: I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    STARSKY: No? Well, somebody tried to put Spense in a box tonight. We think it might be Haley Gavin.
    
    JEETER: Look, if you're really friends of Spense, just stay out of it. He's in enough trouble already.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Spensers’ House**
    
    STARSKY: I'm Detective Starsky, and this is Detective Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: Can we come in and talk to you for a couple of minutes, Mrs. Spenser?
    
    LILLIAN: Of course. Come in. If it's about Stevie, he's never been in any kind of trouble.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, it's not about Stevie, it's about your husband.
    
    LILLIAN: Well, I haven't seen James in two years. We're separated.
    
    HUTCH: Your husband's in some kind of trouble. He may be hiding somewhere. We'd like to talk to him, but we can't find him.
    
    LILLIAN: Well, he won't come here. I can't help you.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe you don't understand. Some people want to hurt your husband. You do care what happens to him, don't you?
    
    LILLIAN: I used to care very much. I stopped going to his fights. I couldn't bear it. Watching the man that I loved getting brutally beaten and calling it a profession.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, if he calls you, will you let us know? Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks for your time.
    
    GAVIN: Well… Spenser didn't show up, but his two friends did. I find that very interesting.
    
    BERL: It got awful tight awful fast.
    
    GAVIN: Spenser's been at the warehouse a long time.If he ever decided to talk to the wrong people...
    
    BERL: You think maybe they're cops?
    
    GAVIN: I think Jimmy Spenser is a liability we can no longer afford.
    
    CRUISER: We read you, boss.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – The Pits**
    
    HUTCH: Just checking to be sure you're alive. Boy, you Look a mess.
    
    STARSKY: You don't get points for neatness when you're undercover. Besides, I overslept.
    
    HUTCH: Oh… So, young Lochinvar went dashing after the beautiful princess again last night?
    
    STARSKY: I called her.
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hmm.
    
    STARSKY: She'd washed her hair. She was already asleep.
    
    HUTCH: Mr. Excitement, I think you're losing your touch there.
    
    STARSKY: She's crazy about me. I can tell. It's just that she's going through a very heavy experience with her ex-fiancé.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    STARSKY: She needs space, that's all.
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you leave town.
    
    HUGGY: Well. 
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: What's happening, man?
    
    HUTCH: Has your intelligence network down on flophouse row come up with anything on Jimmy Spenser?
    
    HUGGY: Look, it ain't easy finding a guy who Looks like he's been in a fight. Fits half the clientele in that part of town.
    
    STARSKY: If it was easy, we wouldn't need a man with your expertise.
    
    HUGGY: In that case, a dude fitting Spenser's description checked into the Dolphin Hotel last night.
    
    HUTCH: What are we doing here?
    
    STARSKY: Pit stop.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dolphin Hotel**
    
    SPENSER: How'd you guys find me?
    
    STARSKY: We're good at what we do.
    
    HUTCH: It's just a matter of time till Gavin talks to the same people that we did. Look, Spenser, help us put Gavin on ice, please.
    
    SPENSER: You guys know what you're tying in to? I mean, they already killed one of you cops. I saw it. You see, I didn't know Marchetti was a cop. I thought he was some turkey they'd caught stealing.
    
    HUTCH: Who's "they"?
    
    SPENSER: Gavin and his monkeys. They hit Marchetti over the head. Remember, I told you guys, I didn't know the guy was dead.
    
    STARSKY: Looks like we got a case we could take to the DA.
    
    SPENSER: There's no way. You see, they already want a piece of me for not taking the dive, and if they thought I knew about the cop, huh, my life wouldn't be worth a cup of coffee. You guys know what would happen if I took the stand? They'd go after Jeeter and my kid. Hey, hold it. Look, I know you guys are cops, but you can't fight a guy like Gavin.
    
    HUTCH: All right, you want protection, you got it. For you and your family.
    
    SPENSER: Hey, let me tell you something. I learned the rules a long time ago. You keep your mouth shut, and you stay in line, and that's the way it is.
    
    STARSKY: We could always haul you in. We could hold you as a material witness.
    
    SPENSER: You'd rot before I said a damn thing.
    
    STARSKY: Look, Spense, we know you're afraid for your family, but if we could get Gavin, if we could lock him up, lock him up real good, that'd be the end of it.
    
    SPENSER: No, uh-uh, just get out of here. Just leave me alone. I ain't gonna say nothing. I ain't gonna be no hero. Get- Just get out of here. Hey, and if you guys come back looking for me, I ain't gonna be anyplace.
    
    STARSKY: I guess we just had you figured wrong.
    
    HUTCH: Thought you were a bigger man than that. See you around.
    
    SPENSER: Yeah, see you around.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Main St. Gym**
    
    HUTCH: Booker Wayne? Saw your fight last night.
    
    WAYNE: Beat it. Can't you see I'm working?
    
    STARSKY: After last night, I'd say you need it.
    
    WAYNE: Lucky shot. I had him all the way.
    
    HUTCH: Only, Spenser forgot his cue.
    
    WAYNE: Hey, Ralph, take five, man. What are you guys talking about?
    
    STARSKY: The fix was in, Booker, my man. Don't tell me you didn't know about it.
    
    WAYNE: Hey, man, Look. I don't need no fix to take a bum like that. And don't write no checks with your mouth that you can't cash with the real-
    
    HUTCH: Somebody paid a visit to Jimmy Spenser last night with bats and pipes. Almost put him in cold storage.
    
    WAYNE: Well, that's his problem.
    
    STARSKY: That's cold, man.
    
    WAYNE: Hey, you listen up. All my life, I've been down with the world on my back. And nobody ever gave me nothing. Everything that I got, I took, with these. So don't tell me nothing about Jimmy Spenser, 'cause I don't wanna hear it. See, he's just another piece of meat between me and the title.
    
    STARSKY: Let me give you a flash, Booker. You ain't the first one that clawed his way out of the slime. Come to think of it, you ain't out of it yet.
    
    HUTCH: You don't want to know about Jimmy Spenser? Well, maybe you ought to find out. Because Jimmy Spenser is you ten years from now. Think about it.
    
    STARSKY: Where's Spense, Jeeter?
    
    JEETER: What's with you guys? You're cops, aren't you?
    
    HUTCH: You get the kewpie doll, Jeeter. We're working on the murder of another cop down at the docks.
    
    JEETER: Well, what's Spense got to do with this?
    
    HUTCH: He saw it happen. He's just afraid to stand up and be counted.
    
    STARSKY: He trusts you. We figured you could tell him it was the smart thing to do.
    
    HUTCH: He's worried about you. If you told him to, he might cooperate with us.
    
    JEETER: If he's smart, I hope he's out of town already. I hope he don't even call me. I don't even wanna talk to him.
    
    STARSKY: We thought you two went way back.
    
    JEETER: Hey… I helped him get a couple of fights, but we're not really that close. As a fighter, he's all washed up. Anyway, Look, I gotta go.
    
    HUTCH: At least there's one good thing about crossing Gavin.
    
    STARSKY: You find out who your friends are.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Main St. Gym**
    
    GAVIN: Hey, Jeeter. Where's Spense, Jeeter?
    
    JEETER: I don't know. I don't know. I swear, I haven't seen him.
    
    GAVIN: We want him, Jeeter. He may have compounded his error by talking to the police.
    
    JEETER: Well, a... A couple of plain-clothes cops have been trying to get something out of Spense about the murder of another cop, but he ain't talking, honest.
    
    GAVIN: Jeeter, I know you're gonna do the smart thing. Now, Spense is gonna come to you sooner or later, and when he does, we wanna hear from you, Jeeter. You do understand that… don't you, Jeeter?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Main St. Gym**
    
    WAYNE: Mr. Gavin.
    
    GAVIN: Oh, Booker. You feeling okay? It was a lucky punch Spenser landed last night. You had him all the way. 
    
    WAYNE: Some guys were saying that Spense laid down last night, that the fight was fixed for me to win. That's not true, is it?
    
    GAVIN: You're a smart boy, Booker. Spenser was stupid. He let his friends down.
    
    WAYNE: Well, it wasn't true, was it?
    
    GAVIN: Booker, you lost last night. The next fight won't be that easy to set up. But I could help you. Who knows? You take care of your friends, and you might still get a shot at the title. Come down and see Berl at the warehouse. We'll keep you going until the right fight comes along. Maybe you win next time.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: The commissioner wants a report every afternoon. But how am I gonna tell him my guys got a witness who won't talk?
    
    HUTCH: Captain, you can't hold a gun at his head. He's scared.
    
    STARSKY: With friends like he's got, who needs enemies?
    
    DOBEY: What's the matter with you, Starsky? 
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    DOBEY: You look whipped.
    
    HUTCH: Well, he was out chasing grouse all night.
    
    DOBEY: What did you say?
    
    HUTCH: I, uh… I said we were out casing the warehouse last night.
    
    DOBEY: Very good.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    DOBEY: Now, listen. Marchetti had just about put the cap on this theft angle. But Gavin's got guys working all over the district down there.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, and when the right kind of merchandise comes in, his guys unload it, a good part of it always disappears.
    
    DOBEY: And I'll tell you where. He's got one warehouse down there buried under three layers of corporate ownership.  He lays the stolen goods in there, later trucks them out of state. Marchetti had that much, but he was trying to find invoices to tie it in to Gavin's truck line.
    
    HUTCH: And Gavin got wise and blew away Marchetti.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm.
    
    DOBEY: Which brings us to your witness. Jimmy Spenser. Now, Look. The department's got to have that testimony. I'm not gonna tell you how to get it. Just get it.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Main St. Gym**
    
    SPENSER: Hey, Jeet. Jeet.
    
    JEETER: What are you doing here? If anybody sees you...
    
    SPENSER: Look, I went... I went by your place last night, but a couple of Gavin's guys was watching. I gotta get out of town. I need some bread.
    
    JEETER: How much do you need?
    
    SPENSER: 400 or 500 will help.
    
    JEETER: Spense, I ain't got that kind of money.
    
    SPENSER: Hey, we won that fight. My cut ought to be at least that much.
    
    JEETER: Sure. Sure, kid. Trouble is, I haven't collected it. But I'll get it. Where are you staying?
    
    SPENSER: Where am I staying? Come on, I'm just out walking around. Hey, Jeet. They're looking for me.
    
    JEETER: Okay, okay, I'll try and get it. You check back here tonight, say about 9:00.
    
    SPENSER: Okay, Jeet. Thanks a million. You know, I don't know what I'd do without you.
    
    JEETER: Forget it, kid. Forget it. Just get out of here, and I'll see you tonight.
    
    
    
    JEETER: (on phone) Mr. Gavin, this is Jeeter. Yeah, Jimmy Spense just left here. He needs some money, and I told him to meet me back here about 9:00 tonight. 
    
    GAVIN: No, the gym's not the right place. There's too many people hanging around. I tell you what, Jeeter, when he checks back, you tell him you don't have the money yet. Tell him to meet you at the warehouse on lot three. And Jeeter, there's five grand in this for you.
    
    JEETER: Yes, sir. The… the warehouse on lot three. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Police Precinct**
    
    STARSKY: Look, we have covered every fleabag in town, and either he's already left town or he's out on the street.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Looks like Huggy's grapevine is just about juiced out. Hey, why don't you go home and get some sleep for a change.
    
    STARSKY: Are you kidding? Sharon's due in from Honolulu tonight.
    
    HUTCH: You know something. You keep this pace up, one of these days you're gonna wake up, you're gonna Look in the mirror, and you're gonna see a 60-year-old prune.
    
    STARSKY: Well, that's part of my plan.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, Sharon happens to dig older prunes... Men. Seriously. Her ex-fiancé was a sexy, mature, airline-
    
    HUTCH: Prune. Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go see Jeeter one more time.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. Sharon.
    
    HUTCH: Right. I'll call you in the morning. Prune! I think I'll go too.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Main St. Gym**
    
    SPENSER: Hey, got the money?
    
    JEETER: Yeah. I mean, I got it, but I ain't got it with me.
    
    SPENSER: What do you mean?
    
    JEETER: I have to... I have to go pick it up.
    
    SPENSER: Okay, I'll go with you.
    
    JEETER: No! I mean, you see, I- I think they might be watching me. So, I'll tell you what. I'll meet you at the warehouse on lot three.
    
    WAYNE: He sold you, Spenser.
    
    JEETER: Stay out of this, Booker. This is no concern of yours.
    
    WAYNE: Yeah? Well, maybe not. But if I don't say something, I'm just as much of a low-down nothing as you, Jeeter. Soon as you left, he called Gavin. So, it's gonna be Gavin waiting for you at the warehouse and not your bus ticket.
    
    JEETER: That's a lie. Don't listen to him. I wouldn't do that to you, Spense.
    
    SPENSER: Jeeter. Jeeter. Man, that's 12 years. I mean, you... You started me out. I mean, you brought me along. Oh, man. Jeeter. I mean... I mean, that's the warehouse where they dusted the cop. There is no way you would've known about that place if Gavin hadn't have gotten to you. 
    
    WAYNE: What are you gonna do, man? 
    
    SPENSER: What am I gonna do? What do you do? I mean, there's nothing left. I mean, your best friend eats you up. I'm gonna go see this guy Gavin. I'm gonna settle this once and for all.
    
    HUTCH: I was just headed home, Jeeter. I thought I'd stop by and see if you'd heard from Spenser.
    
    WAYNE: Well, tell him what you did, Jeeter.
    
    HUTCH: What did you do?
    
    WAYNE: He narked to Gavin. And last but not least, he set Spenser up.
    
    HUTCH: Where is he? Damn it, Jeeter, where is he?
    
    WAYNE: Gavin's waiting for him at a warehouse on lot three. And I told Spenser Jeeter set him up, but he just went on anyway. I guess the boy just don't care about nothing.
    
    HUTCH: You're getting a little involved here, aren't you, Booker, my man?
    
    WAYNE: Well, like you told me before, ace, one day, just could be me.
    
    HUTCH: And you'd stick your neck out for a piece of meat like Jimmy Spenser?
    
    WAYNE: Well, some things stick in a proud man's throat. But this one about choked me.
    
    HUTCH: Welcome to the human race, Booker.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Wouldn't we be more comfortable in the other room?
    
    CARSTAIRS: Mm-hmm.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm.
    
    CARSTAIRS: I love to be comfortable. Aren't you gonna answer your phone?
    
    STARSKY: What phone?
    
    CARSTAIRS: That phone.
    
    STARSKY: That's next door. The walls here are paper thin.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Dave, that's your phone. I'm on stand-by. I left your number. Come on, come on, come on.
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) I'm sorry, the number you have reached is out of service.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, Jimmy Spenser's on his way to Gavin's warehouse. Gavin's waiting for him. It's a set-up. Yeah, you're closer. I'm on my way. Huh? Yeah, I'll call for a back-up. Check. (end) 
    
    STARSKY: Trouble.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Hmm?
    
    STARSKY: I gotta go.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Dave, don't go.
    
    STARSKY: I don't have much choice.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Not now.
    
    STARSKY: Look, don't move, huh? Uh... I'll be back in 40 minutes. Uh, half an hour.
    
    
    **Interior – Night - Warehouse**
    
    SPENSER: Gavin!
    
    GAVIN: Over here.
    
    SPENSER: All right, Gavin, I'm here. Let's get it over with.
    
    STARSKY: Hit the deck, Spense.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    STARSKY: Right there, big boy. Now, slowly on the crate. Take a seat.
    
    SPENSE: Get over there.
    
    STARSKY: Well, with your help, we can put them away for good.
    
    HUTCH: How about it, Spense? You ready to go on record?
    
    SPENSER: After what you guys have done for me, it's the least I could do.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – The Pits**
    
    HUTCH: So you're gonna give up the fight game, huh, Spense?
    
    SPENSER: Yeah. Yeah, I'm through with the docks too. Listen, we're, uh… We're thinking of heading up north, maybe Oregon.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah?
    
    SPENSER: Mm-hmm.
    
    LILLIAN: Yeah. We're together, and that's what counts. We're gonna make it.
    
    HUTCH: You know it. Cheers.
    
    SPENSER: Cheers.
    
    HUTCH: I'll drink to that.
    
    STARSKY: So your dad went after all three of them alone. His bare hands against those guns.
    
    STEVIE: No kidding!
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna get me one more of these. I'll be right back.
    
    STARSKY: So, Hutch and me got there at the end, but he didn't need it.
    
    STEVIE: Wow, Pop's really a tough guy.
    
    HUTCH: You better believe it, shortstop.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Dave.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm? Oh!
    
    CARSTAIRS: Sorry I'm late. I had to pack a bag. I'm going to Maui.
    
    HUTCH: Hi there.
    
    CARSTAIRS: Hi.
    
    STARSKY: For how long?
    
    CARSTAIRS: Just a quickie.
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Well...
    
    CARSTAIRS: Oh, Dave,
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    CARSTAIRS: I don't know how to thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Sure.
    
    CARSTAIRS: I don't think I could've made these past few weeks without you. 
    
    STARSKY: Well, all you needed was a little care and understanding. You're not mad about last night, are you?
    
    CARSTAIRS Oh, no. See, when you didn't come back, well, I was a little restless. So, when I got home, I couldn't sleep and I called George.
    
    HUTCH: George?
    
    CARSTAIRS: My ex-fiancé. And he came over, and we're engaged again. Isn't that wonderful?
    
    HUTCH: You didn't have to do that.
    
    END


End file.
